This invention relates to orientation sensitive light emitting devices mounted on motorcycles and the like. Specifically, the disclosed device activates a light emitter, such as a lamp, when a rider induces the motorcycle to achieve an orientation in which one of the wheels of the motorcycle is raised above the level of the other wheel.
One danger of performing various acrobatic maneuvers on a motorcycle or a bicycle is that, in the night, when the rider raises front wheel above the ground, the motorcycle becomes less visible to other drivers since motorcycle""s headlights point toward the sky and the taillights point downwards. Same problem exists when the rider performs a maneuver of raising a rear wheel above the ground. The rider becomes more vulnerable to being hit by a car since the drivers are less aware of the presence of rider on the road without seeing the motorcycle lights. Additionally, when the rider raises the front wheel, he becomes less aware of what is in front of the motorcycle since the headlight is now pointing upward as opposed to in front of the motorcycle.
In the past, a variety of light emitting devices for mounting on vehicles such as motorcycles were disclosed. In addition to well-known headlights and taillights, there exists prior art directed to lights that activate only upon existence of a certain pre-selected condition. For example, Mizrai in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,197 discloses a vehicle mounted light which activates upon a change in the acceleration of the vehicle. Another patent by Manacci, U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,022, discloses a motorcycle turn signal which turns off when motorcycle resumes an upright orientation after completing a turn. Similarly, orientation sensitive switches have been described in prior art. Nolan, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,541, discloses a pair of angularly positioned mercury switches adapted to actuate the bicycle alarm upon unauthorized movement of the bicycle. Also, Kolb et al., in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,856, discloses a tilt switch made by attaching two electrically conductive members to a non-conducting tube and disposing a conductive sphere within the switch. However, none of these devices are aimed at solving the above discussed problems present when a rider performs acrobatic maneuvers in the nighttime.
The only known attempt to solve the problem faced by riders who perform acrobatic tricks on their motorcycles is a light manufactured by a company named xe2x80x9cStar Boyzxe2x80x9d. This light is mounted on a motorcycle and has a manual activation switch. When activated, the light shines in the downward direction during normal operational orientation of the motorcycle. This device has a major drawback of having a manual switch. With this device, the rider is distracted from the road and needs to remember to turn the light on prior to lifting of one wheel and to turn it off after the raised wheel returns to the ground level.
What is needed is a light emitter mounted on a motorcycle, designed to shine light behind or in front of the motorcycle when the rider performs wheel raising maneuvers without a need to manually activate the light.
The present invention represents an orientation sensitive light for mounting on motorcycles and the like, having a light emitter, an orientation sensitive switch, and a power source, all connected in an electric circuit. The light is mounted on the underside of the motorcycle or on a side of the motorcycle, with the light emitter pointing in the downward direction with respect to the horizontal plane of the vehicle. An orientation sensitive switch has a cavity with a quantity of an electrically conductive liquid such as mercury. The switch activates the light emitter when the motorcycle changes its orientation, as when a front or a rear wheel is raised above the ground. When the front wheel is raised, the horizontal plane of the vehicle is no longer substantially parallel to the ground but is at an angle, thereby shining the light ahead of the motorcycle.
In a preferred embodiment, components of the light are stored inside of a housing member.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide an orientation sensitive light for motorcycles and the like capable of activating upon raising of a front or rear wheel above the ground.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an orientation sensitive light for motorcycles and the like having an orientation sensitive switch.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an orientation sensitive light for motorcycles and the like which does not become activated during normal operational orientation of the motorcycle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an orientation sensitive light for motorcycles and the like wherein the light alerts other drivers of presence of a motorcycle on the road when rider raises front or rear wheel.